Dear Ajussi
by yookyung
Summary: Sehun harus belajar hidup mandiri dengan tinggal bersama ajussi yang tak dikenalnya / "Siapapun yang menginjakkan kaki di rumahku maka harus patuh pada peraturanku" / "Ini sih sama saja appa menjualku pada ajussi!" / "Kalau… aku yang menyukai ajussi, bagaimana?" — KaiHun! GS!
1. Chapter 1

**Dear Ajussi**

**KaiHun - GS! girl!Sehun**

.

* * *

Oh Sehun sedang asik berfangirling ria dihadapan laptopnya dengan posisi tengkurap dan kedua kaki yang berayun-ayun diudara ketika seseorang mengetuk pintu kamarnya dari luar.

"siapa?" serunya dari dalam tanpa melepas pandangan dari layar

"ini appa Sehunna" sahut seseorang dari luar

"oh, masuk saja appa, pintunya tidak dikunci"

Cklek!

Pintu kamar Sehun terbuka, memunculkan sosok sang appa, Oh Donghae yang sangat tampan meski sudah berusia 30an. Sehun menghentikan aktivitasnya ketika Donghae duduk di pinggiran ranjang.

"Sehunna," ucap Donghae lembut sambil mengelus surai kecoklatan putri satu-satunya itu.

"Ne, appa?"

"Appa minta tolong segera kemasi barang-barangmu"

"eh?" sehun terheran mendengar ucapan appanya barusan

"Memangnya aku mau kemana? Bukankah yang akan pergi urusan bisnis ke China itu appa? Kenapa aku juga harus berkemas?"

"iya, tapi selama appa pergi kau tidak tinggal di rumah ini. Appa akan menitipkanmu di rumah anak rekan bisnis appa" jelas Donghae

"Mwo? Kenapa tiba-tiba sekali? Biasanya juga aku tinggal dirumah selama appa pergi ke luar negeri untuk urusan pekerjaan." protes sehun sambil mempoutkan bibir merahnya, terlihat lucu, Donghae tertawa renyah dan mengacak rambut sehun sebelum berkata,

"sudahlah, turuti saja permintaan apa, ne? besok appa sudah harus ke China dan kebetulan besok adalah hari minggu, jadi kau bisa pindah dan tinggal di rumah anak teman appa itu. Kha, kemasi barangmu, pagi-pagi sekali kau akan berangkat"

Donghae bangkit dengan senyuman yang tak lepas dari wajahnya dan keluar meninggalkan Sehun yang bingung dengan tingkah aneh appa-nya.

"kenapa perasaanku jadi tidak enak" gumamnya setelah punggung sang appa menghilang dibalik pintu.

* * *

.

.

Dan disinilah Sehun, berdiri menghadap sebuah rumah mewah berdesain minimalis di salah satu kawasan perumahan elit di pusat kota. Tangan kanannya menggeret koper besar berwarna pink mencolok sedangkan tangan kiri Sehun memeluk Pinkupinku, plushie berwarna merah muda berukuran jumbo kesayangannya. Appa Donghae tidak bisa mengantarnya karena harus berangkat ke China dengan pesawat pagi agar dapat mengejar waktu untuk meeting di siang harinya.

_Ting tong._

Sehun memencet bel sekali.

Hening.

Tidak ada sahutan dari intercom yang tertempel disebelah bel. Ck, Sehun paling malas jika disuruh menunggu seperti ini. ia mengunyah permen karetnya dengan tidak sabar lalu memencet belnya berulang-ulang sebelum sebuah suara di belakangya menginterupsi.

"kau siapa?"

Sehun menoleh, mendapati seorang lelaki tinggi berkulit tan dengan balutan kaus putih, celana training, dan sepatu olah raga sedang berdiri dengan nafas sedikit terengah. Terlihat lebih sexy karena tubuhnya sedang berkeringat sehingga kaus tipis yang dikenakannya sedikit mencetak lekuk ototnya. Lelaki ini mengingatkan Sehun dengan model-model pria di majalah fashion. Oh atau mungkin seperti model iklan tempat kebugaran di mall yang sering ia kunjungi bersama Tao, sahabatnya di sekolah.

Sehun hanya melongo menatap pria yang lebih tinggi dihadapannya. entah terpesona atau apa yang jelas wajahnya terlihat sangat bodoh sekarang.

"apa kau yang bernama Oh Sehun?"

Gadis berkulit putih susu itu terkesiap saat suara lelaki itu kembali menelusup ke telinganya.

"ah, n-ne, aku Oh Sehun" jawab Sehun terbata-bata, seharusnya ia heran kenapa lelaki ini bisa tahu namanya, tapi rasa canggung lebih menguasai dirinya ketika berhadapan dengan pria tampan dan sexy seperti ini.

"kalau begitu ayo masuk"

sehun mengerjap mendengar ucapannya barusan dan hanya menonton ketika lelaki tadi membuka pagar rumah lalu melenggang masuk dengan santai.

_Jangan bilang kalau orang ini yang punya rumah._

"cepat masuk, tunggu apa lagi?" seru lelaki tadi saat melihat sehun masih berdiri mematung diluar.

_Kyaaaaa, mimpi apa kau Oh Sehun bisa tinggal satu atap dengan pria tampan seperti dia ._

Sehun hampir melompat kegirangan, namun ia berusaha mengontrol dirinya untuk tetap terlihat tenang.

"tapi ajussi, koperku ini berat, aku tidak bisa membawanya sendirian, bisa tolong ajussi bawakan koperku?" pinta Sehun sambil menunjukkan jurus aegyo yang menurutnya selalu ampuh pada siapapun, tapi sepertinya kali ini ia salah. Lelaki tadi hanya menyeringai sambil tertawa meremehkan.

"memangnya aku ini pesuruhmu? Siapa juga yang rela membawakan koper berwarna norak seperti itu. bawa saja sendiri dan lekas masuk jika tak mau ku kunci dari dalam"

_MWO?_

Khayalan manis sehun yang membayangkan akan tinggal bersama dengan ajussi tampan buyar seketika.

"Hey ajussi! Aku ini kan tamu, seharusnya aku dilayani dengan baik. Ajussi! AJUSSI!"

Yang dipangil tak menoleh sedikitpun dan terus melangkah masuk hingga sosoknya menghilang dibalik pintu. Sehun mengerang kesal dan menghentakkan kakinya ke aspal sebelum akhirnya bersusah payah menggerek koper besarnya dan masuk ke dalam.

"dasar ajussi hitam jelek!"

.

.

.

Sehun masih menggerutu ketika sudah berada di dalam rumah. Kenapa halaman rumah ini luas sekali sehingga jarak yang ia tempuh jadi semakin jauh dan membuat tangannya pegal karena menyeret koper miliknya sendiri yang berat.

Sementara si ajussi sudah duduk manis diatas sofa dengan besilang kaki dan kedua tangan terlipat di dada.

"duduklah disitu" perintahnya dengan suara datar

_Tanpa disuruh juga aku akan duduk. Memangnya tidak capek apa menyeret koper besar dan berat di sepanjang halaman rumahmu yang luasnya seperti lapangan bola itu!_

Sehun membanting dirinya disofa seberang si ajussi dan mendesah lelah. Sepertinya kegiatan menyeret koper pantas disebut olahraga karena cukup menguras tenaganya.

"kau sudah tahu siapa aku?" Tanya si ajussi.

Sehun hanya meliriknya tajam. Si ajussi hitam ini benar-benar. Tidak lihat apa dia sedang capek hampir mati seperti ini? bukannya disediakan minuman atau apa.

"ya, aku tahu. Ajussi adalah orang yang paling menyebalkan yang pernah kutemui" Jawab sehun asal, si ajussi hanya menyeringai. Ah, kenapa seringainya itu bisa membuat wajahnya terlihat menyebalkan dan tampan dalam waktu bersamaan.

"Terserah kau mau menganggapku apa, yang jelas untuk sementara kau akan tinggal dirumahku. Siapapun yang menginjakkan kaki di rumahku maka harus patuh pada peraturanku"

"Ya, ya, ya. Terserah ajussi saja. Sekarang tunjukkan dimana kamarku. Aku mau istirahat" Sehun tidak peduli mau dibilang tidak sopan atau apa. Lagian ajussi ini duluan yang berlaku seenaknya.

Uh? Seenaknya bagaimana Sehunna? Ini kan memang rumahnya.

"Aku belum selesai Oh Sehun" si ajussi berkata dengan penekanan pada setiap perkataannya. Sehun hanya mendengus kesal.

"ini, ada titipan dari ayahmu." Si ajussi menyodorkan sebuah amplop panjang berwarna putih di atas meja.

Sehun tidak bergerak sedikitpun, malah menatap amplop dan ajussi secara bergantian.

"cepat buka, kau tidak mau tahu isinya?" sepertinya si ajussi harus selalu menyuruh sehun dengan menambahkan kata 'cepat' di awal kalimat karena menurutnya respon gadis itu lamban sekali.

Dengan ragu sehun meraih amplop putih tadi dan membukanya, mengambil secarik kertas dari dalam amplop, membuka lipatannya lalu membaca isinya.

_Sehunna, putri kesayangan appa,_

_Maaf appa tidak bisa memberitahumu langsung, karena appa tahu pasti kau akan menolak mentah-mentah usul appa ini. kau tau kenapa appa menitipkanmu di rumah Kim Jongin-ssi, anak teman appa? Ini semua demi kebaikanmu Sehunna, kau harus mulai belajar hidup mandiri._

_Mulai sekarang appa akan menitipkan uang jajanmu pada Kim Jongin-ssi, tapi kau tidak bisa meminta uang jajanmu sebelum kau mengerjakan pekerjaan rumah yang ditugaskan oleh Kim Jongin-ssi. Anggap saja kau sedang 'bekerja' lalu uang jajanmu itu adalah upahnya, arra?. Pokoknya turuti saja yang Jongin-ssi katakan karena appa sudah menitipkanmu padanya. Jadilah anak gadis yang baik dan jangan merepotkan, ne?_

_Appa mencintaimu._

_._

_._

Sehun terdiam beberapa saat, dan reaksi selanjutnya…..

BRAK!

Sehun menggebrak meja dengan helaian surat tadi dibawah telapak tangannya.

"Apa-apaan ini?! Ini sih sama saja appa menjualku pada ajussi! Masa bodo pokoknya aku tidak percaya kalau itu surat dari appa. Bilang saja ajussi mau memperbudakku selama aku dititipkan disini, iya kan? Mengaku saja deh ajussi! Kalau ajussi bertindak macam-macam aku tak akan segan mengandukannya pada appa!" bentak sehun yang diakhiri dengan ancaman

"kau kira aku takut? coba saja hubungi saja appa-mu kalau tidak percaya" Kim Jongin berusaha terdengar santai menanggapi gadis labil dihadapannya walaupun sebenarnya ia sangat ingin sekali menjambak rambut ekor kuda Sehun dengan sepenuh hati.

"mana mungkin aku menelponnya sekarang, Appa pasti masih berada di dalam pesawat, lebih baik aku pulang saja!"

Sehun bangkit lalu berbalik sambil menyeret kopernya dan kalimat yang terucap dari bibir Jongin selanjutnya sukses membuat sehun membeku ditempat.

"percuma, appa-mu sudah menitipkan kunci rumahnya padaku"

DEG!

_ya tuhan, jadi appa benar-benar menjualku pada ajussi menyebalkan ini?_

sehun menoleh dengan gerakan lambat dan mendapati Jongin tersenyum penuh kemenangan sambil memain-mainkan kunci rumah sehun dengan jemarinya.

_Huaaaa appa sungguh keterlaluan T.T_

_._

_._

_._

**To be continued**

* * *

...

Hehehe. Ehehehe.

Hai, aku nongol dengan ff baru. Sebenarnya ff ini dibuat lebih duluan daripada Dangerous, jadi daripada sayang lebih baik aku publish.

Selamat malam takbiran ;)


	2. Chapter 2

**Dear Ajussi**

**KaiHun! GS! gir!Sehun**

**Warnings: Typos**

**Enjoy!**

**.**

* * *

"Huhu…hiks.. huhuhu… hiks.. hiks.."

Sehun sedang menangis tersedu-sedu dipojokan, bagaimana mungkin appa-nya bisa setega ini membiarknnya dijadikan pelayan oleh seorang ajussi yang baru dikenalnya. Apa sang appa sudah tidak mau lagi merawatnya? Apa dia terlalu manja sehingga appanya sudah tidak mau mempunyai anak seperti dia?

"jangan berlebihan, ini usul appa-mu sendiri. Pasti appa-mu itu bermaksud baik" Jongin berusaha menenangkan Sehun meski nada bicaranya terdengar tidak tulus.

"Bermaksud baik bagaimana kalau aku sampai dijadikan pelayan di rumah ini?! Ajussi mungkin senang karena tak perlu repot-repot membayar pembantu, tapi kan yang paling dirugikan aku. Sudahlah ajussi tidak mengerti perasaanku, lebih baik ajussi diam saja!" bentak Sehun dengan air mata yang berlinang di pipinya.

"asal kau tahu usiaku masih 23 tahun, paling hanya beda 6-7 tahun darimu, kau sudah SMA kan? jadi jangan sok imut memanggilku dengan sebutan ajussi" balas Jongin dengan nada sinis alih-alih tidak terima karena dibentak Sehun

"uh, suka-suka aku dong mau memanggil ajussi apa, yang punya mulut kan aku jadi ajussi tidak berhak melarangku" sahut sehun tak kalah ketus.

Jongin mendengus sembari memutar bola matanya, tak ada gunanya berdebat dengan gadis keras kepala macam Sehun.

"Memangnya ada apa dengan pekerjaan sebagai pembantu? Kau malu melakukannya?" lanjut Jongin kembali ke inti pembicaraan

"Bukan begitu, selama ini semua hal dirumahku dikerjakan oleh pelayan yang dibayar appa, jadi aku tidak tahu caranya memasak, beres-beres rumah mencuci piring atau mencuci baju. bagaimana bisa aku dapat uang jajan dari ajussi kalau aku saja tidak bisa melakukan pekerjaan rumah" jelas Sehun sambil menyeka air matanya

"Kalau begitu mulai saat ini belajarlah melakukan segala sesuatunya sendiri, kau tidak mau kehilangan uang jajanmu kan? Nah sebagai permulaan, sekarang tolong belanja ke supermarket, kebetulan bahan-bahan mentah di kulkas sudah habis"

Mata sipit Sehun melebar. apa si ajussi tidak simpati melihatnya tadi menangis sesunggukan? Padahal Sehun berharap si ajussi akan melunak dan mengurungkan niatnya untuk menjadikannya 'pembantu' di rumah ini.

"Sekarang?"

"Tidak, tahun depan. Ya tentu saja sekarang! Memangnya kau mau mati kelaparan? Coba saja lihat sendiri di dapur sudah tidak ada bahan makanan apapun!"

"ya sudah ajussi jangan berteriak begitu dong, memangnya aku tuli!"

"siapa yang berteriak!"

"itu ajussi berteriak!"

_Relax Kim Jongin, relax. Jangan membuang-buang tenagamu hanya untuk meladeni gadis cerewet, keras kepala, dan manja seperti dia. Tarik nafas dalam-dalam, lalu buang perlahan. Huuuhh. Haaahh._

Jongin berani sumpah, selama 2 tahun ia bekerja sebagai CEO anak perusahaan milik ayahnya dan telah bertemu dengan banyak orang, baru kali ini Jongin mengenal manusia macam gadis albino dihadapannya ini. Sungguh, Oh Sehun jauuuh lebih menyebalkan dibandingkan klien-kliennya yang banyak mau dan sulit diajak bekerja sama.

"Baiklah Oh Sehun," Jongin berkata sepelan mungkin, "Tolong segera berbelanja ke supermarket. Ini daftar bahan-bahan yang harus kau beli dan ini uangnya"

Entah dari mana tahu-tahu Jongin menyerahkan secarik kertas yang penuh dengan tulisan beserta beberapa lembar uang. Sehun yakin pasti si ajussi sudah menyiapkannya sebelum sehun datang kesini.

Sehun mengambil kertas yang bertuliskan daftar belanjaan dengan kasar lalu membacanya.

"sebanyak ini? Ajussi sudah tidak belanja berapa lama sih?" protes Sehun sambil mengacungkan kertas yang ia pegang di depan Jongin

"wajar saja banyak, itu memang untuk stok bulanan" jelas Jongin enteng

"MWO? Jadi aku harus membawanya sendirian? Ajussi yang benar saja!"

"Lakukan sekarang atau besok kau tidak akan dapat uang jajan"

Glek!

_Sial. _

Mulai saat itu Sehun bertekad akan mencuri kunci rumahnya dari si ajussi agar dapat pulang dan mengambil tabungan yang disimpan di kamarnya, ah sial sekali dompetnya mulai tipis karena ini akhir bulan dan belum waktunya appa donghae memberinya uang bulanan.

"kemarikan uangnya!" sehun merebut uang yang masih ditangan Jongin lalu pergi dengan langkah yang sengaja dihentak-hentakan ke lantai agar si ajussi tahu betapa kesalnya dia tanpa mengetahui Jongin sedang menyeringai.

"Oi, Sehun!" panggil Jongin ketika sehun sudah didepan pintu. Langkah sehun terhenti, siapa tahu si ajussi hitam itu berubah pikiran dan berniat mengantarkannya ke supermarket. Sehun menoleh, masih merengut.

"sisa uangnya jangan dipakai untuk jajan ne" Jongin mengucapkannya sambil tersenyun manis sekali, membuat Sehun semakin dongkol dibuatnya.

"cerewet. Dasar ajussi pelit!"

Sehun keluar sambil membanting pintu. Lagi-lagi Jongin tersenyum penuh kemenangan untuk yang kedua kalinya.

_Haha, ini mulai mengasyikan_.

.

* * *

.

.

Sehun hanya mondar-mandir sambil mendorong trolly nya di bagian sayur-mayur yang tersedia di supermarket. Sungguh, ia tidak pernah sekalipun mampir ke dapur saat pelayan-pelayan di rumahnya sedang memasak dan karena itu sangat buta mengenai bahan-bahan mentah. Sehun melihat ke daftar belanjaan yang tadi diberikan Jongin.

"Lobak? Lobak itu yang seperti apa ya.." pandangan sehun beralih ke berbagai jenis sayuran yang tersedia dihadapannya sambil mengetuk-ngetuk jari telunjuknya di bibir, pertanda ia sedang berpikir keras.

"Sehun?"

Telinga Sehun menangkap suara yang barusan memanggil namanya. Sehun menoleh dan mendadak jantungnya berdegup kencang seketika.

_Omo omo omo kenapa dia bisa ada disini?!_ _Kyaaa ottokhae aku tidak sempat dandan bagaimana ini bagaimana bagaimanaaa_

Sehun merapikan penampilannya terburu-buru lalu memasang senyum yang paling manis.

"Ya, Kris-sunbaenim?"

"Ah, ternyata benar kau. Sendirian saja?"

"I-iya sunbae. Apa sunbae sedang berbelanja juga?" Sehun berusaha terdengar biasa meski dalam hati ia bersorak kegirangan. Siapa juga yang tidak senang bertemu dengan orang yang disukai saat suasana hati sedang kacau karena seorang ajussi yang menyebalkan.

"aku hanya membeli cemilan di sebelah sana lalu dari jauh aku melihatmu, langsung saja aku kesini. Sepertinya tadi kau terlihat bingung, apa ada yang bisa kubantu?"

"Aaa..itu.."

Akhirnya Sehun menjelaskan kalau dia belum pernah sama sekali belanja untuk kebutuhan sehari-hari, makanya dia terlihat bingung. Agak malu juga Sehun menceritakannya tapi ya mau bagaimana lagi. Kris pun jadi ikut membantu Sehun, ia cukup mengenal bahan-bahan mentah karena ia sendiri pernah beberapa kali diajari memasak oleh ibunya. Ada hikmahnya juga si ajussi hitam menyuruhnya berbelanja hari ini. Sehun jadi tahu beberapa fakta baru menenai senior yang dia sukai itu, salah satunya fakta bahwa ibunya Kris merupakan pemilik restoran China yang cukup besar dan terkenal di Seoul.

"oh jadi restoran itu milik eomma-nya sunbae? Makanan disana enak-enak, makanya aku dan appa sering mampir kesana" seru Sehun semangat

"kalau begitu datanglah lagi kapan-kapan, jangan lupa ajak temanmu juga, siapa namanya? Tao ya? Nanti kalian boleh makan sepuasnya, gratis!"

"benarkah? Waaah terima kasih sunbae. Iya nanti aku akan mengajak Tao juga untuk ikut"

Mereka terus mengobrol hingga tidak terasa semua belanjaan sudah lengkap di trolly Sehun. Ia dan Kris ke kasir bersama untuk membayar belanjaan masing-masing. Untung saja Sehun bertemu Kris, karena bagaimana mungkin ia menenteng 4 kantong plastik besar ini sendirian. Memang dasar si ajussi itu tidak punya otak.

Kris berinisiatif untuk menenteng 2 kantong belanjaan Sehun yang berat sementara Sehun menenteng 2 kantong lain yang lebih ringan. Ah, Sehun memang tidak salah menyukai seseorang, sudah tampan, baik, _manly_ pula. Beda sekali dengan si ajussi yang selalu bertindak seenak jidat tanpa memikirkan perasaan Sehun.

Dan Sehun merasa harinya semakin sempurna ketika Kris menawarkan diri untuk mengantarnya pulang. Awalnya sehun menolak karena takut merepotkan, tapi namja blasteran China-Kanada itu memaksa, akhirnya Sehun menerima tawaran Kris dengan senang hati.

"terima kasih banyak Kris-sunbae sudah banyak membantuku hari ini." ucap sehun ketika sudah di depan pagar rumah. Rumah Jongin.

"sama-sama, senang bisa membantumu Sehun" sahut Kris sambil tersenyum.

"Kalau begitu aku pulang dulu ya, sampai bertemu besok disekolah"

"Ah, i-iya sunbae. Hati-hati dijalan"

"Hm-m"

Sehun baru masuk ke rumah ketika mobil Kris sudah menghilang di belokan. Wajahnya sumringah bukan main. Dan senyumnya masih mengembang ketika memasuki rumah, meski belanjaan yang dibawanya berat tapi rasa bahagia luar biasa mengalahkan semuanya. Sehun merasa seolah ada taman bunga yang bermekaran di hatinya dengan ribuan kupu-kupu yang berterbangan diperutnya dan musik yang mengalun indah di telinganya. Kalian boleh anggap Sehun berlebihan tapi itulah yang ia rasakan.

Dan khayalan indah Sehun musnah ketika—

"wajahmu terlihat bodoh kalau sedang senyum-senyum seperti itu"

Senyum diwajah Sehun berganti menjadi cibiran begitu tahu si pemilik suara. Siapa lagi kalau bukan Kim Jongin. Ajussi itu sudah berganti baju dan terlihat lebih segar, yang tidak berubah hanya ekspresi mengejeknya yang membuat Sehun sangat ingin meninju wajahnya. Bisa tidak sih wajah tampannya itu dimanfaatkan untuk membuat ekspresi yang lebih enak dilihat?

"daripada ajussi duduk membuang waktu disana lebih baik bantu aku membawa belanjaan ini ke dapur"

Si ajussi menghampiri Sehun lalu dengan sengaja Sehun menyodorkan dua kantung belanjaan yang paling berat ke Jongin.

"aku tidak mau bawa yang itu, kelihatannya berat. Yang ini saja" Jongin malah mengambil dua kantung lain yang lebih ringan lalu melenggang santai ke dapur, sementara Sehun memasang ekspresi tidak percaya dengan mulut menganga. Pria macam apa yang membiarkan perempuan membawa barang yang lebih berat seperti ini.

"isssh, dasar ajussi tidak berperasaan!" umpat Sehun pelan

"aku mendengarnya"

Dengan susah payah Sehun menenteng 2 kantung belanja yang berat, menyusul Jongin ke dapur sambil terus menggerutu.

"Segera masukkan buah dan sayuran ke dalam kulkas, setelah itu siapkan bahan untuk menu makan siang. Kau yang memasak."

"_MWO_? T-tapi—"

Jongin malah melemparkan apron ke wajah Sehun. Gadis itu tak berkutik. Jangankan memasak, nama bahan-bahan mentah saja dia tidak hafal. Sepertinya ini akan jadi hari yang panjang bagi Sehun.

.

.

To be continued.

* * *

Hai~ aku kembali dengan chapter 2, masih belum ada mood buat ngelanjutin Dangerous, mian.

Thanks to:

** Guest, soo-iceu, urikaihun, kihae forever, daddykaimommysehun, askasufa, KusnentiKyuKai, afranabilah19, kaysaiko, Nagisa Kitagawa, byunpies, sayangsemuamembersuju, DiraLeeXiOh, tarysaranghaeryeowook, indah byunjungkim, dialuhane, Arcan'sGirl**, **Domino S-Young, aidasuraya97, baby hunnie, doremifaseul, lingpark, nonabaozi, nurlazuardy.**


End file.
